


A heart shakes with love

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa comforts Noire during a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart shakes with love

The slim archer was still staring through the window, shivering ever few seconds. Even through half-lidded eyes, Severa knew she'd been like this for a while, and a pang of guilt racked her chest.

"Hey." Even at a whisper, Noire jumped at the sound, "No!" Severa sits bolt upright, "I'm trying to STOP you from shaking!"

"Sorry!" Even in the darkness of their bedroom, Noire visibly shrinks away. Thunder crackles in the distance, exacerbating her discomfort.

"It's ok, we're in a pretty sturdy house." Severa reaches over to Noire while futilely pointing at the walls, "I should know, since I built it!" She scoots close enough to gently lay a hand on Noire's stiff shoulder, "You trust me, right?"

Noire smiles slightly, "I... I do." She lets Severa pull her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Severa just hugs her more. "I don't mind, uh, so long as you get some rest!" She looks around for a distraction, "We probably have something important to do tomorrow!"

Noire sniffs softly, "We haven't done anything like that since last tuesday." She clutches her talisman and stares out the window.

"Well, there was that one cart that needed fixing yesterday, the turnips might need to be checked on, uh," Lightning strikes, filling the room with light enough to see the whites of Noire's eyes. She glances around for a moment before settling back on the window. Severa loosens her grip, glaring at the misbehaving storm, "F-fine, I'm doing it because, you know, " Severa gestures wildly with one hand, "I, I love you! A lot!" The sudden shout makes Noire turn towards the red-faced mercenary, who responds with a hasty hug.

"O-oh! I- I love you, too!" She tries to move the arms that are now pinned to her chest, "B-but I really can't sleep with all th-that noise. I can just wait it out while you sleep." Her eyes are sincere and sweet, so Severa looks anywhere else.

"Then just pretend I'm sleeping on your back, dummy! But I definitely won't let you be alone!" Severa leans back slightly, and Noire twists back to a more natural position.

"Ok, t-thank you..." Noire's shoulders are strong, but soft, and Severa definitely enjoys being draped over them. Noire pulls a cover over her back as a distant patch of thunder rumbles, and Severa sighs comfortably. Noire doesn't shiver at all even with a long sheet of rain and soft thunder, but the world turns softer and half blurred as Severa falls asleep on her girlfriend's shoulder.


End file.
